2-Azaadamantane compounds are widely used e.g. as an oxidizing catalyst of an alcohol. As a method for producing 2-azaadamantane compounds, a method for producing N-acetyl-2-azaadamantane by reacting a N-acetylbicycloamine compound with a halogenating agent has been known (Non-Patent Document 1).
Further, for the purpose of obtaining a 2-azaadamantane compound, with respect to removal of an alkoxycarbonyl group from N-trichloroethoxycarbonyl-2-azaadamantane and N-dichloroethoxycarbonyl-2-azaadamantane, a method of using zinc has been studied (Non-Patent Document 2).